The present disclosure relates generally to the field of weighted wheel assembly for vehicle, such as wheel assembly for radio controlled (RC) model vehicles. More specifically, the disclosure relates to adjustable and removable weights for wheels for an RC vehicle that may be used for rock crawling.
Some RC vehicles are designed for rock crawling, requiring navigation over obstacles and extremely uneven, rocky surfaces. Such vehicles are often driven up steep slopes, sometimes approaching a vertical orientation. To maintain stability and reduce the likelihood that the vehicle will tip over, rock crawling vehicles are generally designed with a low center of gravity. RC rock crawling vehicles may have their centers of gravity further lowered by weighting the wheels. Wheels for RC rock crawling vehicles are often weighted with the addition of lead weights, such as lead weights made for balancing tires or lead shot. The weights are usually attached to the outer periphery of the wheel rim, requiring the removal of the tire and any foam tire supports before the weights are added. Further, such weights are often crudely attached to the rim, such as with tape. Using such weights, therefore, represents a time consuming and involved process. Additionally, it is also difficult to change the number or types of weights, requiring the complete removal and re-taping of the weights, along with the removal of the tire.
It would be desirable to provide an improved adjustable weighted wheel assembly for RC model vehicles.